Panic Attacks
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: A 7 year old has a birthday party at the best pizzeria of them all, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There was a shooting there and he killed the murder's. He is now scared of guns and will have a panic attack when he holds one. But what happens when he's a teenager? Please favourite, follow and leave a review.
1. Whose The Killer?

**This story is not gonna make much sense, but please don't eat your food and and sing at same time. You might die and turn into a mean robot.**

* * *

We start with a child, only 6 years old and is small for his age. His name was Levi. He had black hair and tan-ish-pale-ish skin. In his family, he had his mom, his dad, his three older brothers, Mike, who was 8, Jeremy, who was 10, and James, who was 9, and his only sister, who was 13, Rosetta, but he called her Rosy for short because he couldn't say Rosetta's name right. He was a child that always got into trouble a lot in school and at home and he hated music and fancy outfits. His favorite food was Ramen, beef flavored and he never kept his clothes clean. After church, when he was wearing his little suit, he'd go roll in the mud. He didn't really fit in with the world. When he was born, he couldn't breath out of his nose, so whenever he breathed, it was super loud, and whenever someone told his to breath quieter, he would sigh and try to hold his breath, but he passed out ever time he tried to do that. He loved video games and could beat a anyone in a video game match. He hated having to go out side and play with the other kids. His mom told him to go make some friends or one day he'll be lonely, but that kinda made him a little happy when his mom told him that.

 **April 30th, 1987.**

Today was his 7th birthday today. Him and his whole family decided to spend the day that everybody's favorite pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Though Levi hated to play with other kids and be treated like one, he actually was exceeded to go visit Freddy and friends. When he walked into the pizzeria with his family, he saw the smiling bear, Freddy Fazbear, with his black and green top hat, the giggling chicken, Chika Chicken, with her cupcake Muffin, the friendly bunny, Bonnie Bunny, with his red guitar, and the British, pirate fox, Foxy the Pirate, tickling a kid with his hook, and the pink and white dog, Draco Doggy, telling kids jokes. Levi smiled in delight and giggled a little. He's always wanted to go here, he just thought it wouldn't have some many kids. Freddy Fazbear then noticed the little boy and his family. The bear then walked to Bonnie Bunny and asked him, "Bonnie, is that Levi, the kid who was going to turn 7?"

"It sure is, Freddy," Bonnie said tuning his red guitar, "He's right on time and he's also the kid in the picture from the email we got from his mother."

"Freddy," Chika said walking up, "should we give Levi a proper welcome with... a song?"

Levi heard the three animals say "song" and quickly plugged his ears.

"No, mates," Foxy said walking up to the three friends, "remember? It said on the email the he hate music, so that wouldn't be a proper welcome. That would be the beginning of a scary movie that would be rated PG13 and not appropriate for these wee ones."

"Thank you, Foxy, for reminding me," Freddy said.

Freddy then walked up to Levi. Levi looked up and was startled and hid in his mother coat. He whimpered and closed his eyes and faced away from the smiling killer.

"It's alright, Levi," Freddy said putting his hand on Levi's shoulder, "I just wanna be your friends. If your scared that we're gonna sing, we won't while your here. We just wanna make you have the best birth day eve-."

"You say that to all the kids, don't you?" Levi said facing the bear and opening his eyes slightly, "It's in your program. You don't really mean that."

"Levi," Levi's mother said softly hitting Levi's shoulder, "be nice. Sorry about Levi. He's just a trouble maker, but he won't do anything to hurt you guys."

"Good to know, miss," Freddy said, "We'll make sure that Levi will have a good time. Are you ready for Freddy, Levi?"

"I guess," Levi said coming out of his mother's coat.

"Come on," Freddy said taking Levi's tiny hands, "let's go see the others."

The two walked to Bonnie, Chika and Foxy. Levi didn't trust any of the robot animals. He thought that _they_ would be the trouble makers and he didn't want to go near them. He did wanna come to the pizzeria, but he didn't know what the mascots were like. He just heard from his class mate that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the funnest pizzeria ever.

"What's up, kiddo?" Bonnie said bending down to his knees, "I'm Bonnie Bunny. Are you ready to rock out and have some fun?"

"Not really," Levi said stepping back once.

"Hey, kid," Chika said, "I'm Chika. So, it's your birthday today. I heard your turning 7."

"Ahoy, mate," Foxy said holding up his hook, "I'm Foxy the Pirate. If you want you can come with me to go play hide and seek in Pirate's Cove?"

"Hmm," Levi had to think about this. He liked Foxy ever since he heard of him. The other kids in his school were scared of him and that gave Levi joy. "I guess so. I'll just go tell my mom where I'll be."

Levi ran to his mother, told her where he would be, and ran to Foxy. The two walked to Pirate's cove holding hands. When they got in, there were already a few kids in Pirate;s Cove.

"Are you ready, kids?" Foxy yelled.

"Aye aye, Foxy," all the kids said running away to hide.

"Go hide, Levi," Foxy said letting go of Levi's hand, facing a corner and counting.

Levi obeyed and ran to a hiding place. He looked around and saw all the kids where he was. He looked around and saw many, see threw places to hide. He then saw the curtain with little stars around it, ran to it, rapped himself in it and tried to stay as silent as he could. Foxy then finished counting and started looking for the kids. He looked at the curtain and thought that something changed about it, but he thought that a person was leaning on it and passed Levi. He then found all the kids but Levi and started to tag them. Foxy was so fast that when he was being slow for the kids he would still be going faster then the children. He tagged all the kids and only Levi was left. The kids left Pirate's Cove and let Foxy find Levi. Levi hated losing, so he held his breath so Foxy couldn't hear him breathing. Levi then saw almost everything black. He tried to hold it in, but he had to let it out or he'll pass out. He let out a big ball of air and made a loud, yet silent sound. Foxy turned around and faced the curtain. He slowly walked up to the curtain. When he was in front of the curtain, he quickly moved the curtain and said "AHOY, MATE!". Levi screamed and covered his face. Foxy moved Levi's hands from his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Foxy said, "I didn't mean to scare you. I do that all the time. It's who I am. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Foxy," Levi said giving a tiny smile.

Foxy gave Levi a huge hug, but Levi just felt uncomfortable. Foxy finally let go and walked out of Pirate's Cove with Levi.

"Levi," Chika said, "you family wants to see you now. It's time for the food. Let's eat!"

Levi looked at the perky little chicken. He thought she was cute and let her take his hand and bring his to his family's table. When they were at the table, Levi sat next to his Rosy, who was playing on her phone. Freddy then walked over and sat down a box of cheesy pizz and Chika followed behind with a tray of 7 cupcakes. Their family prayed for their food and then diged in. Each of them had one slice of pizza, all but Lebi. He had the extra slice. They then ate the cupcakes and they felt like they ganed two pounds. When they were done, Draco Doggy walked up to Levi's family.

"Hi, Levi," Draco said, "You haven't met me yet. I'm Draco Doggy. I heard it's your birthday today. H-ho-hope it's been a great year for you."

"Uh, thanks, Draco," Levi said, "Draco, what's that on your face? It looks like blood."

"It is," Draco said, "Hi, Le-le-levi. W-we haven't met y-ye-. Death is waiting."

Levi scooted closer to his big sisters and held onto her ar!m. She held his head knowing that he was scared. Rosetta knew Levi more then anyone and she knew when he was afraid.

"Oh, no," Levi's mom said, "look at the time. We gotta go."

"You can't leave yet," Draco said walking to the family, "We've only just started. Stay a littlelonge-. OW!"

Levi kicked Draco in the leg and broke a pease of metal off his leg. Draco was angery, but he didn't have time to hit the kid back. Three guys came in with guns and they pointed them at everyone and started shooting. Everyone started running around the building while screaming. Levi was going to hide under a table, but Draco grabbed Levi and bit him as hard as he could. His mother tried to go save him, but one of the men shot her. Levi didn't believe what he saw. Then he saw his dad die. Then James, then Mike, then Jeremy. Levi gasped and then shook his head to be free from Draco. When he was free, he ran to one of the men and bit his arm. The man shook his arm around and made Levi go flying. The man's gun slipped out of his hand. Levi noticed the gun and picked it up. The man then tackled Levi, trying to get the gun, but Levi shot him right in the head all killed him. One of the men noticed Levi and aimed at him as well. But Levi shot his too. The last man stood there looking at Levi. He aimed his gun, but Levi shot him and made a hole in his at. The man smiled and then fell on the ground and died. It was not silent. Everyone was looking at Levi. Rosetta didn't even walk to him. The boys was tired and he sat down leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and saw the fear in Rosetta eyes. He didn't understand. He then felt something wet on his hands. He looked at his hands and saw all three men's blood covering his hands. A puddle of blood then came to him and aimed him with blood. He gasped and let go of the gun. He backed away from it. He looked around d at everyone. He only saw fear. He saw the mothers hides their child's and the children hide in corners. He knew he was different before, but now he would never fit in. He ran out of the pizzeria I to the cold, wet rain. He cried outside under a tree. Rosetta then came to help him. She brought the car around, picked him up and they drove off. When they got home, Rosetta washed Levi's clothes for him and told him to go wait in his room. He obeyed and went upstairs to his room. He just sat on his bed thinking about his famil-... Well, what's left of his family. He looked over at his fake, toy guns. He walked over to them and picked them up. He then saw a little bit of blood on his hands. His eyes widened, he whimpered. He was having a panic attack. He only saw red and he was screaming. He kept doing that for a minute till his sister ran in to see what happened. She knew what was happening and she quickly ran over and tried to help him. He wouldn't let go of the gun. He just stood there screaming. Rosetta then pulled the gun out of his hands. He stopped screaming and saw everything normal again. He sighed and panted.

"Levi," Rosetta said hugging him, "don't ever touch a gun again. Please."

Levi didn't say a thing. He just pushed her away and walked over to his gun things. He quickly grabbed his garage can and started throwing his toys away. He kept his fake gun though. He knew that if he kept it and practiced holding it, he wouldn't have panic attacks again. Rosetta saw how late it was. She told LLevi to go to bed. She did the same as well. That night, Levi didn't sleep at all. He just looked at his fake gun with his nightlight. He then covered himself with his blanket and cried himself to sleep.😭😭😭😭😭


	2. A Day With Levi

**We are now continuing.**

* * *

 **10 years later, December 21.  
**

He saw the blood on his hands. A puddle of blood was coming to him. He stood up and backed away from the gun to the wall. He killed the three men, or so he thought. He then found himself in the clouds with the three dead bodies. The bodies stood up a d walked to him with a scary smile. Levi didn't know what to do. He whimpered and tried to r UN away, but the men would stop him. He was trapped. He could leave. When the men were close to him, two of the men grabbed Levi's arms. Levi tried to break free, but the men were too strong. The first man with his arms free held his mouth wife open. He leaned over and bit Levi's head and ripped in off-.

Levi screamed. He woke from his horrible dream. He was sweating so hard he had to take off his shirt. He breathed heavy. He then sighed and looked at the clock, which said 2:47AM. Levi wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew would have that dream again. He wiped his eyes, stretched and got out of bed. He saw his Roy gun on the desk in his room. He walked over to it and pleased his hand over the gun without touching it. He sighed and quickly grabbed the gun from his beak. He then started yelling. He saw everything red. He wanted to let go. He finally let go and fell on the ground. He ran to the bathroom and let out whatever he ate last night. It wasn't much, on!y a little bit. He grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Flushed the toilet and walked back into his room with the towel. He picked the gun up with the towel and put it into one of his boxes. He then just decided to get ready for since he was already up. He got increased, brushed his teeth, backed his backpack, and... didn't eat breakfast. He then looked at the time. It was 6:47AM. He must've fallen asleep when he fell on the ground. He quickly ran to the bus stop. No kids were there. The town where he lived had no kids at all. He was the only kid. None of the adults trusted him. They thought he was one of those kids that caused trouble. He did, but only in school mostly. The last time he caused trouble where he lived was when he forgot to mow the lawn. His sister was so mad. She thought he knew better then that. He didn't really care about what his sister said. He just did it and made it a excuse to have some alone time. Anyway, the bus finally came. He was the first one on the bus. The other kids would tell him to come later. Levi always sat in the back where it's quiet.

"Morning, Levi," the bus driver yelled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Horrible," Levi answered, "I woke up at 2:47 today fell back asleep."

'Well," the bus driver said, "at least your not dead.'

" sometimes," Levi mumbled to himself, "I kinda wish I was."

The bus driver then drove to the other houses. He picked up the sassy girls, the nerds and the Goths. Last, he picked up the football players. The football players were very big and tall and... somehow very cute to the lady's. The football players looked at the back row. They saw Levi there. The walked up to him with scary smiles.

"Hey," the head football player said I a low voice, "how about you find somewhere else to sit."

"How about you?" Levi said.

"You know," the football player said, "my dad has a very cool gun. I would like to show it to you sometimes. Now move."

Levi's eyes widened with fear. The football players then held up two fingers to make in look like a gun. They let out a small "bang". Levi whimpered and moved. He!only saw one seat left. He quickly sat there next to a sassy girl. The girls looks at him.

"Yeah," the sassy girl said, "why don't you, like, find another, like, place to, like, sit."

"I'm not, like, moving," Levi said making a joke to himself.

The girls gasped and whispered to each other. They thought that he would go join the Goths. They just sat there acting like the angels they thought they were.

"Alright kids," the driver said, "get out and be good."

Everyone ran out of the bus's leaving Levi behind. Levi then got and walked out of the bus, said thanks to the diver, and walked into the school. The bell rang and he ran into his class. The teacher then came in and wrote on board.

"Hello, class," the teacher said, "I am Smith Peters, but just call me Smith. As you all know, your old teacher is dead. He lived happily and now he will rest in peace. Anyway, open your books and turn to chapter 7."

Everyone obeyed. Levi was the first one to open it to 7. He was always the quickest. Levi then saw the picture for chapter 7. It was a gun. His eyes widen and he breathed heavy.

"Today," Smith said bringing out a gun, " we will learn about guns, riffles and war weapons. Who can name the when the first gun was made? Levi, how about you. Do you know?"

Levi breathed ever harder. He shook his head.

"Try to guess," Smith said, " you might be right."

Levi took a deep breath.

"1364," Levi said quietly, but everyone e could hear him.

"Right," Smith said, "Told you that you might be might be right. Anyway, today we're pass this gun around and all of you will be able to find something new about."

Smith then passed the gun to the first person. The first person looked at it and didn't find anything cool about it. So he passed in on and the same with the other person. Everyone in the first row saw it, same with the second row. When the last person in the second row passed it to Levi, he told him to just pass it to the next person because he knew what would happen. The gun got passed to the teacher again.

"Levi," Smith said, "you didn't touch the gun. Is something wrong."

"Sir," Levi said, "I didn't want to touch the gun. Sorry."

"Levi," Smith said, "touch the gun please."

Smith told everyone to pass it to Levi. When it got to Levi, Levi just looked at it for a while. He then obeyed the teacher and grabbed the gun. He jumped out of his chair and yelled again. He saw red again as well. Smith ran to him and tried to get the gun out of his hands. The gun finally was out of Levi's hands. The whole class was breathing heavy, even Smith.

"Levi," Smith said, "go to the nurse's office."

"Yes, sir," Levi said taking his bag and walked out of the class room.

He walked all the way to the other end of the school. When he was at the nurse's door, he knocked and was let in.

"Okay, Levi," said the perky little nurse, "what seems to be the problem?"

"It's not really a problem," Levi said, "just another panic attack. I'll be going now."

"Nope," the nurse said grabbing onto Levi's collar, "Your not going anywhere. We are gonna fix this."

"Okay?" Levi said turning around, "I guess I'll stay."

"Alright, Levi," the nurse said, "take off your shirt."

"What?" Levi was shocked.

He knew that she was a nurse, but she didn't know that she knew real problems.

"Uh, I'm okay," Levi said.

"Come on," the Nurse said, "I know it's cold, but you can do it."

"No, it's not that," Levi said feeling really awkward, "I just feel awkward if I'm not wearing a shirt outside of my room. Could we just do something else?"

"Nope," the nurse said grabbing onto his hands and moving them up and down, "You came here for help and help I'm bringing."

"Fine," Levi said, "just let go of my hands."

"Okay," the nurse said, "sit on the table."

Levi obeyed and sat on the table. He then took off his shirt.

"Okay," the nurse said, "lay down, close your eyes and relax. Try to fall asleep."

"Okay," Levi said obeying.

The nurse then gave him a shot make him feel numb. She then attached wires to him and waited looking at the screen in the office. She then saw his breathing level. He was breathing faster then normal people would. She came close to him and felt his head. She felt sweat. She then heard a beeping from the screen. He was breathing to fast. She tried to wake him up, But she couldn't.

Levi saw blood on his hands again, the puddle of blood and the three dead bodies again. Two of the men grabbed his arm and the other bit his head off-."

He then woke up screaming. He then looked at his hands. They were clean. He looked around and only saw the nurse. He saw no blood and he was perfectly safe. He sighed. The nurse was breathing fast as well. She then saw he was breathing normal and she calmed down as well.

"What happened, Levi," the nurse said sitting on a stool, "What was your dream?"

"Nothing," Levi said putting his shirt back on, "I'll be going now. Thank you, miss."

The nurse was still scared for him, but she had to wait and see what would happen to him before she runs after him. Levi walked to his next class that already started. He ran in, sat at his desk, and got his book out.

"Mister Craig," the teacher said, "detention for being late. You can help me clean ever, single wipe off bored."

The children quietly laughed as Levi sighed not really caring. The bell rang. The next class was Levi's least favorite. Lunch. All the kids bought there lunch from the school, but Levi brought his. He felt like he was invisible. The only time someone would know he was there was if someone called on him or if something funny happened to him. He hated school. He thought in was like some type of place where people torture you and laugh.

"Excuse me, everyone," the man in a black suit said, "there's a new class today. One of the teachers retired and now a new teach will be teaching everybody's favorite: Drama Class."

Everyone cheered, but not Levi. He just made his hands into a fist and growled. Soon the bell rang and everyone was off to Gym. The boys went to the boys locker room and the girls went to the girls locker room. They had to get in there gym uniforms on before Gym. When everyone was done and when they came into the gym, they saw Levi sitting there alone with the teacher. Everyone just sighed and got ready to listen to the teacher.

"Okay, dirt-bags," the teacher said, "today we're gonna learn Volleyball. I'm gonna go down the line of people and choose whose on team one and whose on team two. If you one, you stay on this side and if your two, you go to the other side. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said.

"Alright," the teacher said walking down the line, "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 ,1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3."

Levi was number three, which meant he was the sub. He quickly ran to the wall and sat down. Everyone was on their sides.

"Alright," the teacher said, "one serves first. NOW LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL~!"

And the game started. Team one served and team two hit it back. 57 minutes later. Levi was still being the sub. He didn't mind. He didn't like sports that much anyway.

"Stop," the teacher said blowing his whistle, "game over. One wins."

Team one cheered as team two growled. The whole class ran to their locker rooms, even Levi, but he did more of walking then running.

"Levi," the teacher said, "thanks for being a extra. I know you didn't play, but if we did need you, I'm glad your good with being the sub. Now, go take a shower."

"Yes, sir," Levi said walking to the locker room.

All the boys were cheering randomly in the locker room. Even the ones that lost were cheering. Levi didn't really care. He just ignored them and took his shower. When he was done, he put his normal clothes back on and walked to the next class. The next class was Levi's favorite class: Writing. He didn't like going up in front of people, but loved to write and share his ideas. Soon everyone was in the classroom with their writing books out. Levi was the first person read though. The teacher then came in and greeted the class.

"Hello, class," the teacher said, "ready to write? We're not gonna be doing much writing in this class. We're just do a paper right here in class. Wait, never mind. You gonna do a lot of writing. Anyway, get out a peace of paper and start writing."

Levi was exceeded. He quickly obeyed and started writing. Everyone didn't know what to write about, but Levi did. He actually wrote the story already. 37 minutes later. Everyone was finally done. Everyone started read their papers. They all were good, but they didn't have much creativity. Finally, it was Levi's turn.

"Levi," the teacher said, "you can start now."

"Can someone else read my paper, please?" Levi said holding out his paper.

"I'll read it," the teacher said, "'The Midnight Blood. By Levi Craig.' Hmm, nice tittle. 'I slept that night. I die hard. I can see the murdering faces. There's blood on my hands. A puddle of blood flows to me. I hold the gun and yell and see everything red. I can't hold it back. I shoot the gun at the first man, then the second, then the last. They come back up and grab my arms. The last man opens his mouth as wide as he can. I an see the flesh from his lips. He bits me. Then I wake up. I see the midnight blood.' Levi, this is amazing. How did you learn to write like that?"

"I don't know," Levi said wiping his eyes.

"I love it," the teacher said, "It felt so real. I felt like it really happened to you."

Levi's eyes widen. Then they go back to normal. The bell rings once more. Next was "everybody's favorite": Music class. Levi growled and just walked to the class. Everyone just kept on talking in the classroom where writing was. Everyone then walked out of class and went to the music room. Levi was already there. The teacher then came in.

"Hello, class," the teacher said, "I'm Steve Jones. Call me Jones though. Anyway, go up on the stage and show me how you do drama. I'm picturing a panic attack. Show what your afraid of and try act like your having a panic attack."

Everyone got in line, but Levi just leaned on the wall. The teach noticed Levi. He walked up to the boy.

"Get in line, please," the teacher said, "There's no need to be shy. If you have props, you can use them."

That gave Levi a idea as he got up and went in line. It was already almost his turn. He took a deep breath. He grabbed a towel from his bag and used it to hold his fake gun. He always brought his gun everywhere he went.

"Next," the teacher said as it was Levi's turn.

Levi went up and faced all the teenagers. He sighed, let go of the towel and held the gun alone. Soon, he saw everything red and yelled. The other kids were scared. They thought that he was just really good at acting. The teacher smiled and clapped. Levi then dropped the gun and breathed heavy. Everyone clapped for him thinking that he was faking. Levi then knew his plan worked. He grabbed the gun with the towel and walked off the stage. He put the gun back. The bell rang and school was now done. Everyone ran out of the school while Levi walked. The bus brought everyone home. Levi was the last one. He thanked the driver and ran to his house. He was happy after school. He was always happy after school because he could spend time with Rosetta. When he walked in the house, he put his bag on the floor next to the door, took off his shoos and ran into the living room.

"Rosy," Levi said running into the room, but what he saw took that smile off his face.

Her and a guy were watching TV together, holding hands, and hugging.

"Hi, Levi," Rosetta said, "Phil, this is my brother Levi. Remember? The one I told you about?"

"Yeah," the guy said, "Sup, Levi, I'm Phil."

"Hi," Levi said not smiling, "I'll be in my room."

"Wait," Rosetta said, "first I need to tell you something."

"Fine," Levi said sitting on the couch cris-cross apple sauce.

"Okay," Rosetta said, "me and Phil have been dating for a while. And he asked me something very impotent. Me... and him... are... getting married!"

Levi gasped.

"Married?" Levi said.

"Yep," Phil said giving Levi a nuggie, "I'm gonna be your new big bro."

"Yeah," Rosetta said, "Isn't that excising?"

"Where am I gonna go?" Levi said.

"Well," Rosetta said, "your almost 18 and we're going to a different house. You get to live here."

"What?" Levi said, "but what if I don't wanna live alone?"

"You'll be fine. You can do it," Rosetta said, "You get the car, by the way. We're getting married this Saturday."

"Rosy," Levi said, "you do know it's Friday, right?"

"Yep," Rosetta said, "I'm just trying to trick you. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Levi said.

"Sweetie," Phil said, "the diner is tonight. It's happening soon."

"Oh, yeah," Rosetta said, "Levi, you need to go got on your suit, now."

"Fine," Levi said, "only this once... and maybe "this Saturday"."

Levi ran upstairs and got on his suit. He really hated it, but he was doing it for his sister. Levi ran down stairs and saw that him and Phil were matching. Rosetta was wearing a lovely pink dress. They all got in Phil's car and drove to Phil's house. He was rich and his house was really fancy. They all went in. When Phil and Rosetta went in, everyone cheered. Levi was going to walk in, but he turned around and walked the other way.

"Levi," Rosetta said grabbing his hand, "what are you doing? Everyone's bee dying to meet you. Come on."

"But I don't like this suit," Levi said, "I was planing on driving back to the house, put on normal clothes and come back here."

"No," Rosetta said, "you need to wear this. Please?"

"Fine," Levi said, "but they better not make fun of me."

Levi and Rosetta walked in holding hands. Everyone gasped.

"Phil," a woman said, "who is this?"

"Levi, mother," Phil said, "Rosetta's little brother."

"Oh, it's him," the woman said.

Rosetta looked at Levi, who was not smiling. He just wanted to stay home and eat food, but he wanted to make his sister happy. Phil's mother walked up to Rosetta and hugged her. Levi let go Rosetta's hand and just stood there.

"Oh, Sarah," Rosetta said, "this is my Levi."

"Aw," Phil's mother said, "he's so cute."

"Sweetie," Phil's father said in the kitchen, "food is ready."

"Okay," Phil's mother said, "time to eat."

Everyone went to the dining hall. Levi sat next to Rosetta and Phil sat by her as well. When they sat the food down, everyone started eating, but Levi just left the room because he wasn't hungry. But, while no one was looking, he grabbed a bottle of wine and brought it out of the room and drank it. He thought to himself. _Why didn't she tell me this before? She acting really weird. She always tell me everything._

"Levi," Rosetta said, come back in the room. These people want to meet you."

"Coming," Levi said putting the bottle down behind a potted plant. He walked into the room and sat down where he was before.

"Now," Phil's father said, "you the famous Levi, huh? Rosetta's told us a lot about you."

"Ooh, we finally get to meet you," Phil's mother said, "so what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to write, play video games or cause trouble," Levi said.

Everyone gasped.

"Just being honest," Levi said.

"Anyway," Phil's mother said, "what games do you play?"

"Horror games," Levi said as everyone gasped again, "What? Their not that scary."

"Of course not," Phil's father said, "So, we heard that you have panic attacks and that your afraid of guns. Why is that?"

"Oh, uh," Levi stopped for a moment, "I... don't feel right saying why."

"Why?" Phil's mother said, "You can trust us. We don't bite."

"Well," Rosetta said, "when he was 7 we went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and there was a shooting there and Levi-..."

Rosetta looked at Levi for a second. Levi nodded his head telling her to finish.

"Levi shot the people that were shooting," Rosetta said as everyone gasped and screamed, "Now he super scare of even having someone point at him. That's why he's afraid of guns. Let's change the subject. What should we talk about now?"

"We can talk more about Levi?" Phil's mother said, "Anything else wrong with him?"

"Well," Levi said, "I can't breath out of my nose."

"Really?" Phil said, "Ro-Ro never told me that."

"Oh, my," Phil's mother said, "look at the time. Time for bed. Goodnight everyone."  
Everyone then left the house, but the the people who lived there. Levi, Rosetta and Phil drove home. When they were home, everyone changed into their sleepy-time clothes and got ready for bed. Levi couldn't sleep. He could stop thinking about his sister and Phil. He didn't trust Phil at all. He looked at his clock. It was 12:00AM. He just closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep.

 **The next morning, 3:57PM.  
**

Rosetta and Phil were married. Everyone ran cheered for them, bu Levi just smiled. He was happy for her. Her and Phil ran into their new car and drove off to their honey moon, but right after they left, Levi cried. He didn't want her to leave. He was now alone with people that he didn't even know. He just ran to his car and drove home alone. He then knew he would never see her again they way she was before. When he was home, he took off his shirt and tie and just laid on the couch. He then took a nice long shower. When he was done, he put on his pajamas and laid on the couch. He then heard something fall on the ground. He looked around him. Nothing was there. He looked all around the house. Still nothing. He went back to the couch and turned on the TV. On the TV he saw a smiling bear head. Levi turned the TV off and turned on his X-box. He was going to play Minecraft, but the game he had in was a different game he never seen. He played it anyway. It started with a video of a kid and his mom, who was on the phone. The kid left his mother and went inside this building. In that building was a smiling bear, a purple bunny, a baby chicken and a pirate fox. He turned off the X-box. Suddenly it started raining. There was thunder and lightning. All the lights turned off. Levi quickly got a flashlight. When he flashed it at the door, he saw a man dressed in purple smiling at him. The man looked like a security guard. His flashlight then turned off for a second. When it turned back on, the man was gone.

"Hello?" Levi heard a voice that sound like it was a kid.

He then heard a child laughing. Then he heard someone with a low laugh. The he heard someone saying... dum dum dum? Levi was super scared. He saw the man again, but even closer then before. Levi came closer to the man. The man wasn't moving at all. Levi checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. He didn't let a little bit of air out and he didn't even blink.

"Death is waiting," Levi heard a whisper and looked behind him, but when he looked back, the man was farther and holding his hand up like he was saying goodbye and he had his hand on the door handle. Levi closed his eyes. When he did, he heard the door open and close. He opened his eyes again. Nothing was there. Levi the laid on the couch. The clock then stroke 6:00AM. Levi just laid there on the couch and went to sleep. But he man didn't leave. He let someone that bit him in. You know what I mean?

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Church and Brooke

**Hmm, let's just start. No notes.**

* * *

Levi's arm were grabbed and the man bit off-.

Levi woke up. He was sweating like heck. It was 8:47AM. He knew he had to get up for church. He felt so bad about his sister leaving, he just wanted to stay home all day, eat food and not do anythi-. *phone rings*

"Hello?" Levi said answering his phone.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello," the man on the phone said back, "Uh, hi, Levi. It's me the drama teacher. Today we're having additions for the school piano play. Well, we were wondering if your good at music. So, if you could come down, no ones here. Each student has to at least try. So, you up for it?"

"No way," Levi said, "I'm not auditioning for anything. I kinda... don't like music or drama. Sorry about that, sir."

"Well," the teacher said, "ether you obey or you get detention and get a F. Your choice."

Levi had to think for a second. He knew he would fail ether way and he hated music, so he was stuck. He also knew that if he didn't do it he would get the lowest grade for someone in high school, but he also knew that if he failed, he would get a D. He then decided.

"Fine, I'll try," Levi said, "but I can't say it'll be good. By the way, can we do it after school when no one is watching?"

"Of course," the teacher said, "anything to make you feel alright. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, Levi."

"Bye," Levi said hanging up, "Oh, no. What did I just do?"

Levi didn't have time to complain. He had to get ready for church. He ran upstairs and got ready. Today, since his sister wasn't there to bother him about it, he wore a plaid shirt with a white tank-top and black jeans. He then walked across the road and went to church. He looked at the door and saw his Brooke waiting for him. Levi kinda had a crush on her, but he always kept it hidden. They've always been friends. It started when Brooke and Levi were in the baby room. Levi was sitting watching the other kids play. Then Brooke walked up to him an poked his eyes. Levi was hurt, but he laughed after words. They've been friends ever since. They've always been in the same school, but they just took different classes. Brookes then noticed and ran up to him to give him a nuggie. Levi always tried to duck when she did that, but he'd always be to show.

"Levi," Brooke said, "what are you wearing? You always wear something that your sister picks out."

"Yeah," Levi said, "she got married the other day now I get the house to myself. Brr, it's cold."

"It's not cold, Levi," Brooke said, "You just a wimp. Anyway, how you've been?"

"Honorable," Levi said, "the new music/drama teacher wants me to play some music for him. I even told him on the phone, 'I hate music'."

"Unlike me," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Levi said, "Anyway, church will start soon. We should go in."

Levi and Brooke walked into the church holding hands.

"Brooke," said a man that was big and tall, but he had the face of Brooke.

"Hi, dad," Brooke said.

"Hey, pip-squeak," Brooke's dad said, "what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Just walking, Mr. Roberts," Levi said with his hands shaking, but he still kept that little smile on his face.

"Just walking, huh?" Brooke's dad said, "Then why are you holding hands?"

"Huh?" Levi said looking down at their hands, "Oh, uh, no reason."

Levi pulled his hand away and hid it behind his back.

"Mr. Peters," Brooke's dad said grabbing Levi's other hand, "keep your hands to yourself."

"Uh, okay," Levi said with his eyes wide.

Brooke's dad then walked away with a angered face.

"Don't mind him," Brooke said, "He just doesn't want me to grow up yet. Well, let's go.

Levi and Brooke then went to their Sunday-school.

 **Later that day, 11:47AM.**

"Well," Brooke said, "I have nothing to do today now. I'm bored."

"Wanna come over to my place?" Levi said

"Or course I-," Brooke said.

"Can't," Brooke's dad said sneaking behind them, "She didn't clean her room."

"Yes, I did, dad," Brooke said, "You were there."

"She needs to do laundry," her dad said again.

"I did it yesterday," Brooke said.

"She needs to go to her job," her dad said once more.

"I don't have a job," Brooke said, "Dad, can I please just go?"

"Will it make you happy?" her dad said, "If it will, then you can go."

"Thanks, dad," Brooke said hugging him.

"But be where, Brooke," her dad said before leaving the two alone, "it's almost in the 2000's."

"Okay, dad," Brooke said walking to Levi's house with Levi.

When the two got to the house, they took off their shoes and played Minecraft for a while. They built a map and they had fun playing on it. I was a village with a castle and the villagers really talked and they didn't all look the same. They even had names. Soon, playing Minecraft got a little boring.

"Brooke," Levi said, "I found a game last night about a bear, bunny, chick, fox robot thing. Wanna play it?"

"Sure," Brooke said.

Levi got up, put the game that he was talking about in and the two started playing. This time Levi was able to choose who to play. He wanted to be the bunny, Bonnie. Brooke chose the fox, Foxy. They then saw a video with the kid and his mom. The kid left his mom and went into a building with four animal robot things. The goal was to that you are the one who has to make the kid happy and trust you, but then at the end you kill 4 other kids and you give him to a golden bear. Soon they turned off the game and talked.

"Brooke," Levi said, "is it normal to hear and see things that are not meant to be there?"

"Dude, what do you think I'm gonna say?" Brooke said, "That's not normal at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Levi said, "last night I kept on seeing a man in purple here. Every time I turned on my flashlight, He was closer. I saw him leave, or I let him leave. I think I'm going craz-."

*phone rings*.

"Hello?" Brooke said answering her phone, "This is Brooklyn."

"Hey, little sis," the "phone" said back to her, "Dad wanted me to tell you this. Are car broke down. We won't be able to pick you up. Sorry. You can ask "Zombie" if he can drive you. Can he?"

Broke then thought to herself. She had a idea.

"Sorry, Bra," Brooke said, "Levi can't drive me. I guess I'll just help him with his problems tonight. Bye."

Brooke hung up the phone.

"Why'd you say that?" Levi said, "I could've drove you."

"I know," Brooke said, "but I'm not leaving till I have a word with this purple guy. I'm staying here with you and I'm gonna help you."

Levi nodded his head. He knew that if he argued, he would lose.

"Anyway," Brooke said, "I'm ready to see the Purple Guy."

Brooke sat there smiling with her mouth open. She was waiting for something scary to happen. Awkward.

* * *

 **Hmm, she's doomed. She's just like that.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Purple Everywhere

**Sorry it's been so long. I was updating a new story.**

* * *

 **Night. 11:57PM.  
**

Levi and Brooke were on the couch with flashlights. They were already for bed just in case nothing happened. Brooke didn't bring her clothes, so she borrowed some of Levi's. She didn't really mind. She wore boys clothes sometimes for school. Some girl even mistake her for a boy sometimes and ask her put, but she's always ready to brake their hearts. Levi kinda minded. He sometimes got scared that she would become a cross-... never mind, young people might be reading this. Anyway, Levi and Brooke waited for the action to happen. The clock stoke 12:00AM and the two were ready to face the night.

"Levi, over there!" Brooke said pointer her flashlight on the wall.

"AHHHHH," Levi screamed like a girl, but there was nothing near the wall.

Brooke laughed a her friend's girly scream. Levi wanted to be upset, but he laughed along with his friend.

"That was not funny, Brooke," Levi said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Brooke said as she continued laughing as well.

The two finally calmed down with a sigh.

"It's me," said a voice that sounded like it was sick, "Don't go."

"Okay, Levi," Brooke said getting scared, "very funny. You can stop now."

"That's not me," Levi said.

"Then who is that?" Brooke said flashing her flashlight everywhere until finally seeing a toy bear on the stairs, "Levi, isn't that your teddy bear that you threw away in the garage?"

"Yeah," Levi said looking at the bear, "but I didn't bring it out. I put it in the garage when I was 8 and Ive never touched it since."

"Then why is it out here?" Brooke said, "By any chance were you cuddling with it last night?"

"No," Levi said, "I got that from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I thought that is I threw everything away from that place then I'll get over my fear of guns."

"My flashlight," Brooke said as her flashlight was blinking on and off, "Levi, you bear is getting closer. Is that normal?"

"I don't even know what's normal anymore," Levi said pushing his glasses up.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Levi turned his flashlight on and shined it on the stairs. There was no bear, but there was the man.

"Here, hold this," Levi said giving Brooke the flashlight.

Levi put his feet on the cold, wood floor. he walked to the man, who was still dressed in purple.

"Levi, stop," Brooke said as Levi reached his hand to touch the man.

When Levi's fingers slightly touched the man, the man got in Levi's face and screamed. Levi then fell to the ground as the man disappeared.

"Levi," Brooke said running to her friend and shaking him to wake him up.

He didn't wake up. He was breathing hard and his eyes were slightly open. Brooke turned on the lights and picked up her friend to take him to his car. When they got into the car, Brooke called 911 and told them that she was going to the hospital. Brooke then put the phone down, turned the car on and rove away to the hospital. She breathed heavy and she worried that this was serious. Finally she got to the hospital with men running out with a stretcher.

"Sir," that man said to Brooke as she got out of the car, "what happened."

"I don't know," Brooke said, "He said that last night he saw something that gave him the creeps. We saw it tonight and he touched it. Then it screamed at him and he just fell and the thing disappeare-. Wait, did you say sir?"

"We'll see what we can do," that man said taking Levi out of the car and putting him on the stretcher.

Brooke followed the men until they came into a room and didn't let her in. She watched to see what happened. First the men checked to see his heart beat. It was going super fast. Suddenly, a explosion happened. The men became knocked out. The next thing that Brooke saw was metal shattered everywhere and purple splotches on the walls. She didn't understand. The door was locked, so all she could do was wait for the men to wake up.

 **1 hour later.**

Finally the men woke up and stood. They saw metal everywhere and the purple splotches staining the white walls. Levi was still asleep and was finally calm. His heart pumped down to normal. The men sighed but then noticed metal coming out of Levi's arm. They took the metal out with their silver tongs. It was covered in blood and guts and made the men noshes. Brooke knocked on the door and one of the men let her in to see Levi.

"Did you see what happened, sir?" the men asked Brooke.

"One; I'm a girl," Brooke said and two; I just saw a explosion and metal and purple fly everywhere. I have no idea how this happened."

"Well," the man said again, "he'll be coming home. Just tell us if anything happens. He might have to stay till morning. It's bad to wake him up right now. Just leave him be."

"Thank you," Brooke said smiling in relief.

The men left the room and left Brooke and Levi alone. She waited for him to wake up. Suddenly, Levi's eyes opened.

"Brooke?" Levi said.

"Levi," Brooke said hugging her friend, "you scared me half to death. Don't ever do that agai-... Levi, what happened to your eyes?"

"What about them?" Levi said.

"Their usually gray," Brooke said letting go of him, "Now their purple."

"I bet they were always purple," Levi said, "You might have not noticed it."

"No," Brooke said, "they _were_ gray and they are purple. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Levi said looking around, "but I guess it was so serious that we had to come here, I'm guessing."

"Oh," Brooke said, "I thought this was serious, so I brought you here."

Levi sat up and stretched.

"Levi," Brooke said, "why was there metal inside of you?"

"Metal?" Levi said.

Brooke grabbed the fleshy metal and showed Levi. Levi's eyes widened.

"That was inside of me?" Levi said gagging, "I don't remember being a robot, if that's what your thinking."

"Levi, this is serious," Brooke said putting the metal down, "I know you not a robot, but how'd that get inside of yo-... Levi, when did you dye strips of your hair?"

"I didn't?" Levi said feeling his head.

Brooke sighed and held up a mirror for Levi.

"Okay," Levi said, "now my hair is purple? What's going on?"

"I don't kno-," Brooke paused to think, "That man. He must be doing this."

"No," Levi said, "that's not possible. I bet we're just dreaming. Let's just ignore it and go to school... after we get back home."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "let's go back."

Levi got up and walked out of the room with Brooke. They said bye to the men who helped Levi and they drove away. When they got to Levi's house, Levi gave Brooke some of his clothes to wear to school. She was wearing blue jeans with a creeper (Minecraft) sweater. Levi was wearing blue jeans with a green shirt, a black sweater and a gray scarf. They both walked to school alone and tried to take their minds off whatever what was happening to Levi. Finally, they were at school. Levi and Brooke walked into the school and then parted way, for they were in different classes. Levi sighed and walked into his class. The whole room became silent when he walked into the room.

"Levi," said older girl, "anything new?"

"Not really," Levi said walking to his desk.

"You sure?" another older girl, who looked just like the other girl, said blocking Levi's path, "So your eyes, hair and clothes didn't change?"

"'Clothes'?" Levi said raising his eyebrow.

He looked down and his clothes and he saw black jeans with a purple sweater, a red shirt that said 12:00AM-6:00AM and his scarf was now black.

"That's kinda weird," Levi said.

"What's weird?" the girls said getting int his face, "You look even cuter now. You changed your style. You went from a cute guy with ugly clothes to a cute guy with great seance of style. Levi, will you go to the dance with us?"

"What?" Levi said, "Uh, you mean with both you?"

"That can work," the girls said hugging Levi.

"Class," said their teacher walking in with another man, "please. Get in your seats."

"Sorry, sir," the girls said letting go of Levi and running back to their seats.

"Sorry," Levi said walking to his own seat.

"Anyway, class," the teacher said walking to the front of the desk, "I want you to meet Mike garden. He works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He's the security guard there and he's come to tell you about his job. Mike."

The class clapped as the other man walked up at the front of the desk with a blank face with scratches on his face.

"What's up, kiddo's?" Mike said, "I'm Mike and I'm going to show you something that I think is pretty cool. I know you guys are studding robotics, so I'm showing you the mascots at Freddy's. I hope you don't wet yourself after I show you guys this."

Mike pulled in a TV with a rolling stand. He placed it where everyone could see it and turned it on. The screen showed something like a camera at a party place. Levi knew where that place was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The TV showed the front stage wear Freddy and friends were. Suddenly, the screen glitched and Bonnie was gone. It glitched again and Chika was gone. Then Freddy was gone too. Suddenly, a scream came from the TV and Bonnie jumped out at the camera. The class gasped and screamed. They weren't expecting that. Levi didn't really care. He usually got scared easily, but something was keeping him from that.

"It's your old friends," Levi could heard a evil voice coming from his head.

He looked to his side and saw him, but he was covered in dark magic. He had black eyes, scratches, and a evil smile.

"That's you, ya know," the man said, "Levi."

Levi eyes widened in fear. He was kinda getting scared now.

"Levi," Levi heard two voices coming from the man, "Levi! Levi!"

"Levi," Levi heard the voice of Mike as the man disappeared.

"Yeah?" Levi said facing Mike.

"Is something wrong?" Mike said.

"No, sir," Levi said, "I just feel kinda sick."

"You may leave if you need to," Mike said opening the door.

Lev stood up and walked out the door. When Mike closed the door, Levi ran to the nearest bathroom and let out his lunch, if you know what I mean (barfed). He finally was done after two minutes. He walked out of the bathroom feeling woozy and dizzy. He felt like he would fall over. Suddenly, he fell, being knocked out. He could heard a echoing voice threw his head said in two voices, "Levi, Levi, LEVI!".

 **5 hours later.**

Levi woke up. His vision was not very clear without his glasses. He sighed.

"I knew this was a dream," Levi said closing his eyes again.

"Nope," said the voice of the evil man, "it's not. It's all real. I'm here too, ya too? I'm next to you right now."

"What?" Levi said, "Who are you?"

"I am you," the man's voice said, "I'm just scared of guns like a baby. Guns, huh?"

Levi was confused. He suddenly saw a shape of a gun in from of him. His eyes widened and he felt a chill down his spine. The gun then turned to Levi's face. With hands on the trigger, the gun shot.

* * *

"No," Levi said waking up and sitting up.

"It's about time," said a perky voice.

Levi looked over and saw a blob. The blob handed Levi's glasses to him. Levi put them on and saw the nurse.

"Wow," the nurse said, "you were really tired I'm guessing."

"Uh," Levi felt kinda awkward.

"Hi," said the perky guy, "So, how you feeling?"

"Uh," Levi didn't know weather to answer their question or to just stay silent, "Wait, why are you... watching me sleep."

"Your in the nurses," said the nurse, "I saw you on the ground at the school. You must've hit your head or something."

"No," Levi said, "I just went to the bathroom and I came out. That's the last thing I remember. But I do remember hearing someone yell my name, but it wasn't you. It was some... guy in purple."

"'Purple', huh?" the nurse said feeling Levi's forehead, "Well, your not sick in the head, but your clearly sick to your stomach."

"That sounded like some song," Levi said, "I just feel cold."

"I think I know the problem to that," the nurse said, "Your shirtless."

Levi's eyes widened. He looked down and saw the blankets slip off his thin chest. He shivered and pulled the blankets around his back.

"Levi," the nurse said, "I think I know who can help."

The nurse stood up and handed Levi his shirt back, but he cached it with his...face.

"I have a uncle who works at a very creepy place," the nurse said, "He's kinda... mad, so be careful."

"Alright," Levi said putting his shirt back on and letting the blanket fall off his shoulders, "Where does he work?"

"Well," the nurse said, "he works at a video game shop. He's your age, so I think you'll get along with him. So, do you want help or not?"

"I would love it if you helped me," Levi said still being blank faced, "but how far is he?"

"He's across the road," the nurse said opening the door and walking out, "Come on."

Levi grabbed his jacket and his scarf and put them on. The short, purple haired first year ran out meet the nurse, who was walking threw the halls. He finally was by her side and was walking with her. They walked out of the school and headed to the cross walk. Levi didn't want to be seen with some older women. So when they crossed, he wanted till she was at least a foot away from him. Levi could hear the sound of a car chase near by. Suddenly, a car was about to run over him. The car was going to fast to just run out of the way. The car was about to crush until...

"Levi," said the nurse grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the way.

She held on to him as tight as she could as she ran out of the road. He closed his eyes, knowing he was dead.

"It's over," Levi said to himself, "I'm dead, let's face it."

"Levi," the nurse said petting his head, "your alright. Nothing wrong has happened."

Levi looked up panting. He saw the perky nurse smiling at him. He hugged tight as a thank you. They let go and they walked into the store of the gamer's.

"Jeremy," said the nurse as they walk in and saw a man with bright orange hair.

"Oh," said the guy looking back, "Hello, Nanci."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Cliff hanger.  
**

 **Bye!**


	5. 13 Year Old Brothers That Own A Store

**Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

"Oh" said the guy in the game shop, "Hi, Nancy. Whose this little friend you brought with you?"

"This is Levi," the nurse said, "He's here because he feels kinda... you know?"

"Charlie," said a voice that sounded like the guy, "who are you talking to?"

"Nancy," the guy said yelling back, "Come see her and bring everyone else, okay?"

Soon, nine more guys ran up to the guy and stood next to him, but they all looked like the same person. They all wore black jeans or shorts, blue sweat shirts and red ten-a-shoes. Some even had glasses and hats."

"Konichiwa, Nancy-sama," said one guy with shorts and a high-pitch voice.

"Who the Freddy-Jo is this?" said another guy with jeans and a low voice.

"This is Levi," the nurse said, "He's from the high-school where I work remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said another guy with jeans and a hat that said "YAAAY!" and a normal, "I remember him. Wasn't he the guy that was scared to take off his shirt? That's so cute."

"Well," the nurse or Nancy said, "he wasn't scared, he was just cold. It is winter, so... yeah."

"Well, Levi," said a quiet guy with glasses and jeans and a high voice, "it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Levi said, "Wait, how old are you guys?"

"13," said everyone, "We were all born on the same day, same mouth and years, but time is very different."

"Levi," the nurse said, "sorry that they are keeping you out. They always do that, but somehow they get consumers. Guys, says you're names and don't be shy."

"I'm Hikaru," said the guy with jeans and a low voice.

"I'm Karou," said the one with shorts and a high-pitched voice.

"I'm Sarou," said the one with glasses and jeans.

"I'm Narou," said the one with the hat that said "YAAAY!".

"I'm Ankou," said another one with shorts and a hat that said "KAWAIIDESU".

"I'm Manatsu," said anther with glasses and shorts.

"I'm Wamiyu," said one with jeans and a beanie that said "Go Shoot".

"I'm Banou," said another one with glasses and a hat that said "Fall Out".

"I'm Lulu," said another with jeans and glasses and his ears pears.

"I'm Marylou," said the only girl, who had a hat that said "Boy Bands Are Sweaty".

"Sup," Levi said, "So, you guy's names all end in U?"

"Yep," Banou said, "So, what can we do for you, honey-pie?"

"'Honey-pie'?" Levi said feeling kinda awkward.

"Barou," Lulu said having a sweet smile on his face, but you could tell he wasn't as happy as his smile looked, "don't cal him that. Just call him something else."

"Okay," Barou said, "What can we do for you, something else."

"Much better," said Lulu.

"Uh," Levi said looking down at the group, "I don't know. She just brought me here for something."

"He's going threw the stage," Nancy said.

"The stage?" the group said.

" _The_ stage," Nancy said.

"Not the stage," Kaoru said with a worried face, "Don't worry, Levi-chan, we know how to deal with this. TO THE BACK ROOM! Nancy, stay out here and run the shop."

Lulu and Banou grabbed Levi by the arms and started to run to the back room with the others following behind. They got in the room and sat Levi down in a chair with a table and another chair on the other side.

"Now, Levi," Narou said sitting in the other chair, "I want you to look deep into you're soul and find you're inner purple."

"Can't I just look around me and find purple?" Levi said.

"Nope," Narou said climbing on the table and looking straight into Levi's eyes, "You have to find it inside of you. Then we'll be able to find out why you're going to the stage that only crazy people go threw. Now, HOW MUCH PURPLE IS IN YOU'RE BODY!?"

"What stage?" Levi said backing his face away from Narou's, "I'm really confused."

"Hush, child," Karou said, "The master is at work."

"Uh," Levi said, "Okay?"

"Levi," Narou said backing away slowly and sitting crises-cross-applesause, "you are beginning the stage, so it will not end soon. I'm sorry, but you will be wearing the same clothes for a while."

"Yeah," everyone else said getting in his face.

"What?" Levi said, "I don't think that's a stage. I'm going back to school."

Levi stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Marylou said grabbing his hood and pulling him to the ground.

"We were just kidding," Karou said.

"There's no such thing as that stage," Lulu said still smiling, but still worried.

"We always do that to our customers," Hikaru said.

"We really know how to help," Manatsu said.

"Okay," Levi said turning around, "talk, but you have only 10 seconds."

"You're body is taken over by Purple Guy and he wants to use you're body to take over mad kind," Karou said, "So, all you need to do is go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and stay there for five nights. You also have to make sure that the robots don't kill you because ever since the shooting there, the robots have been able to move at night and kill whoever is wearing the blue, night guard suit. That's the only way to make the Purple Guy come out of you're body."

"Y-you mean...," Levi paused, "I-I have to go inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again? But I made a promise to myself that I'll never st foot in that bloody place again and now your telling me that if I go back in there, I'll die?"

"Well," Karou said, "I'll go with you. I know how to make them not kill you. Here, put this on."

Karou then put a robot bear head on Levi. It was heavy and Levi could barley hold it up.

"Um," Levi said, "how will this help again?"

"They won't be able to see that it's you with this on," Karou said, "They'll just think that it's Freddy. Even Freddy Fazbear himself will think that."

"Really?" Levi said, "How do you know?"

"I've tried it before," Karou said, "I use to sneak inside the building at night for some food. Did you know I'm wanted as 'The Black Raven'? It says it on my cloak that I wear."

"So," Levi said, "whose the Purple Guy?"

"He's someone that goes inside the robots and allows them to kill," Barou said, "With out that guy, they wouldn't kill anyone."

"But he's inside of me," Levi said, "Will I be forced to kill someone?"

"No," Lulu said, "He'll come out on the last night, but if you let him take over you, you'll kill the one you mostly care about. Like that girl you were talking to."

"You mean Brooke?" Levi said.

"Uh-huh," Karou said with a perky smile, "So, if you want, I can go with you, but if you want to go alone-."

"You can come," Levi said.

"YAY!" Karou jumped, "FIELD TRIP TO FREDDY 'N' FRIENDS! So, when do we break in?"

"No

"What?" Levi said, "No. I'm not breaking in. I'll apply there and at night, I'll let you in. Wait, when do they move?"

"12:00 to 6:00AM," Karou said, "Now, go apply and then come back here."

"Okay," Levi said leaving the room and then leaving the building.

He walked to where his panic attacks all began. He could already see some red in some places, but he walked inside anyway. The building didn't change at all. It had the same streamers and the same lights. They maybe they had the same cameras since 1987. His hands shook. He felt sweat drip down his cheek. He didn't want to have a panic attack right there. He was extremely nerves. He breathed heavy threw the only place he could breath. He then closed his eyes for a second. _Get it together._ He thought to himself. _Control it. Don't feel. If you let this happen, then you might end up killing someone. I know you're scared, but I can do it. I won't let that happen._ Leve left his thoughts with a sigh and he opened his eyes. He walked to the front desk with his hands in a fist.

"Excuse me, sir," Levi said to the man at the desk.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizz-... Wait, aren't you to old to play with Freddy 'N' friends?" the man said.

"I'm not here for tha-," Levi paused as he saw a stretcher with a blanket over a body and a hand hanging out.

"Then what are you here for?" the man said.

"Huh?" Levi said as he looked back forgetting that he was talking with someone, "I mean, I'm here for the job as the night guard. Is it open?"

"You betcha," the man said, "Somehow, the old night guard was found inside of a Freddy costume covered with blood and dead. Weird, right? It's almost like someone stuffed him inside of it, but we checked the cameras and they weren't working for some reason. All we heard was a scream of some kid and then the scream of the man. Anyway, your hired."

"Really?" Levi said, "Don't you need to ask me some questions first?"

"Sure," the man said, "How old are you?"

"17," Levi said.

"Your hired," the man said again, "Here are you're keys, you're flashlight and the power goes off sometimes, so you might need to go back stage and turn the power back on. Anyway, good luck and you better be here tomorrow at 12:00AM because that's when you're job starts and you better leave at 6:00AM or someone might think that your robbing the place. Bye-bye."

Levi left the building. He sighed in relief. He didn't have a panic attack, though he did almost have one. He walked back to the game shop and it was already 2:3PM. He waled inside and there with the group of 13 year old boys waiting at the desk.

"Levi-chan," Karou said, "how'd it go?"

"Well," Levi said, "I almost had a panic attack, but somehow I didn't. Anyway, I got the job."

"YAY!" Karou said, "So, we go there at 11:30PM to get ready and stuff. Then at 12:00AM, you'll be okay. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," Levi said, "but the man that I talked to said that the power goes off sometimes and that we might need to go turn it on. Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Karou said, "Freddy 'N' friends can't move with the power off. It'll also take some time for them to move after the power turns back on. Anyway, I hope your ready fo-."

"Levi?" said a voice of Levi's best friend.

"Brooke," Levi said looking back at the door and seeing Brooke.

"So you did skip school?" Brooke said.

"Well," Levi said, "the nurse brought me here for something really serious."

"You don't have enough video games?" Brooke said.

"No, not that," Levi said, "though you can never have to many video game. I came here for... it's really hard to say."

"Don't worry," Karou said, "I'll say it. Levi has a evil spirit inside of him and the only way he can get it out is by going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and staying there for 5 nights without killing anyone, which is really hard, and then it'll leave and go someplace else. See? Easy."

"Who are you?" Brooke said.

"I'm Karou," Karou said, "This is Hikaru, Ankou, Barou, Lulu, Marylou, Sarou, Narou, Manatsu and Wamiyu. We're all 13 and we're all twins. Anyway, you must be Brooke-chan."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Levi, are you saying that your going back there? But you'll have so many panic attacks there. If your going, I'm coming with you."

"No, Brooke," Levi said, "it'll be sticking dangerous and you could get hurt."

"I don't care," Brooke said, "Your my friend and I am yours. Don't push me away when I'm trying to help you."

Levi paused for a second. He thought to himself. _Should I let her come with me? She could be killed and worse of all, she could've been killed by me. But that look in her eye. She's not going to give up. Okay._

"Fine," Levi said, "You can come, but you have to be careful."

"I will," Brooke said, "I'm so excited."

"My plan worked," Nancy said walking in, "Karou, you owe me 20 bucks."

"Not yet," Karou said, "Levi-chan, I'll let you and Brooke-chan do this together. Okay, now I owe you 20 bucks."

Karou reached into his pocket and gave Nancy a 20 dollar bill.

"Levi," Brooke said, "what do you mean I could get hurt?"

"Uh," Levi shuddered, "I-I-I mean, robbers. They are nasty these days. Sometimes they even kill people. So, yeah, that is what I meant."

"Okay?" Brooke said, "Anyway, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00PM," Levi said, "but I'm going there at 11:30PM. You sure you still wanna do this?"

"Uh-huh," Brooke said.

* * *

 **What's going to happen?  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
